FMA Shorts
by Kurosaki Juria
Summary: Just a collection of short stories that I've written. Mostly sad stories, and mostly mild yaoi. So I've also posted as individual stories like Not Even Friends and What is a real monster, but most of them are exclusively in this little collection. I'll update this whenever I write a new story. If you want any of them to be continued let me know! Hope you like them!
1. If I Die Young

**Hi guys, this was inspired by the song If I Die Young by Carrie Underwood. Usually when I write short stories I'm in a sad mood so they usually reflect my mood. This is also the first of a whole arsenal of short stories that I've found buried deep in my collection of documents that I'll post in this little collection. So I hope you like this and I hope you like the rest. See you guys!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

He laid in a coffin lined with satin and filled with roses. He'd only been nineteen years old when it happened… To young to die. He'd survived countless dangers… Only to have his life taken by a simple gunshot wound. His skin, which had once been warm and full of colour, was now cold and pale. He looked like he was asleep- No, he was too still to even be sleeping. Fate had been cruel to him. He didn't deserve this. I wish I had listened to him. Now that he's gone I feel his thoughts were worth more time than I ever gave them. Every thought was worth a penny- No to cheap, they were worth a dollar each. It's funny really, how even if I'd been his boyfriend, I never really knew him. Now that he's gone I realize just how important it was that I should've listened to him. Dawn began to break and they nailed the casket shut and loaded him onto a boat. He'd always liked sad songs. One in particular especially. He always sang it around the house. I remember the chorus clearly.

 _If I die young,_

 _Bury me in satin,_

 _Lay me down,_

 _On a,_

 _Bed of roses,_

 _Sink me in the river,_

 _At dawn,_

 _Send me away,_

 _With the words of a love song._

I thought, since he had loved the song so much, maybe he'd like to be sent away like the woman in the song had been. So that's how I arranged it. We couldn't do it in a river, I hoped the ocean would be good enough. He had always wanted to go anyways. Damn! why didn't I just listen? Why didn't I just pay more attention to him? We took the boat about ten kilometres out onto the water before we stopped. We slid his coffin gently into the water where it floated only for a second before sinking into the water down into the depths of the ocean. Now for the last part.

" _If I die young,"_ I sang the line.

" _Bury me in satin,_

 _Lay me down,_

 _On a_

 _Bed of roses,_

 _Sink me in the river,_

 _At dawn_

 _Send me away,_

 _With the words of a love song."_ I finished the chorus and tears fell down my cheeks .

Even though it's now been five years since then, the wound still seems fresh and it's painful to remember. Even if it is though, every year I go down to the shore and stand by the ocean at dawn. And every time I sing the chorus of his favourite song for him. Just like I did when I had said goodbye the first time.


	2. Not Even Friends

**Hey guys! Kurosaki-Chan here! I created this for my language arts class, from a prompt. The prompt was 'Dialog' but I turned it into something more. I just wanted to have you guys read it and tell me what you think. Should I make this into an actual story or should I not. So for now it's just gonna be a one shot, but if you guys want me to make it into an actual story, It'll be longer and with chapters. So Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Love ya guys,**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

Edward Elric was the quiet kid at school, he kept to himself. For that though, he was a mysterious person, who no one knew much about. If you wanted to get a rise out of him though, attack his height. It was a sensitive spot for him. Even if he tried to blend in, his bright golden hair, and amber eyes made him stand out like a sore thumb, which unfortunately made him, someone easy to pick out and pick on.

"Hey short stuff!" Yelled a voice in the crowd, Edward turned towards the voice.

"What…" He started, "Did you just call me?"

"Oh, come on pipsqueak, I didn't mean any harm." A lanky kid, with rare purple eyes, and long, black hair came into view.

"What do you want Envy?" The black haired kid was known for his unusual name, he and all his siblings were named after the seven deadly sins. Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and him, Envy.

"What I can't go say hi to a friend?" He asked acting innocent. Edward scoffed.

"Please, if we were friends- you know what? Never mind." Edward turned to leave, but Envy grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey I'm not finished with you ye-" There was a loud rip, and the sleeve of Edward's sweatshirt ripped revealing the gleam of metal. Edward looked back surprised.

"What the-" Envy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before, Edward punched him in the face with the metal appendage.

"Go away." He growled, before stalking off.

"Woah." Was all Envy could say, rubbing the fist shaped bruise that was starting to form on his cheek, while watching the blonde stomp off.


	3. Remembrance

I stand at your gravestone, silent tears falling from my eyes. "You've only just left me." My voice trembled while I talked to thin air. "But I can't remember you." I kneel in front of the gravestone. Brigadier General Roy Mustang; b. .1882 d. .1921 it said. "Your touch, "I said, "Your kiss," More tears fell down my cheeks, "It's all gone." That last kiss, the one we shared in the rain, all I remember about it is that it was you I was kissing. See? I'm forgetting your face too. The only way I remember is from the pictures of us that I took down after you left me. Your things, they're all in your old dresser, there's almost nothing in sight in our house that reminds me of you, even though they're still there. "I miss you," I told the carved white rock. "But I can't remember you." I set the Stargazer lilies that I'd brought him on the grave. They are- no were his favorite flowers. I stood up. "I love you." I said, "Forever and always." I turned from the stone of which my husband of only four years laid cold beneath, and left him again. I can't remember, but I'll never forget. One last tear slid down my face as I left the cemetery. "Goodbye again" I murmured, " Bastard Colonel."/span/p


	4. I Belong To You

I kissed the man in front of me. We had just finished getting new tattoos. Him of my creating flamel cross, and mine of his destructive ouroboros. "Now, even if you're gone," I told him between kisses, "Everyone'll know who I belong to. I pulled away from his lips, and looked at him lovingly, "You." He gazed back at me with his rare violet eyes, "But even if I go, won't you still be happy? With someone else?" "No one could make me as happy as you," I told him, "No one could ever replace you." "I should tell you then." He started. "What? What is it?" "I may go soon" "What?! What are you talking about?!" I yelled almost totally pulling away from him. "My red stones, I'm running out." He told me trying to calm me down. "I stopped killing, for your sake." Now that I had thought about it, he was more tired than he usually was, He was slower, sadder, just not him. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed. I was his boyfriend. I should have known. "But you can't go! I need you!" He kissed me. "There's nothing I can do." He had said.

Now months later, I'm standing at the gravestone I made myself for him. Everyone else refused to help me make one. Saying he was evil, not human and didn't deserve one. I didn't expect it when he died. He'd came up to me, and kissed me. I hadn't expected the kiss. What's this?" I had asked him. "A goodbye kiss." I hadn't gotten it until he had fallen and became nothing but dust and shadows. He'd known it was his time. The last thing he had done before the transformation was kiss me one last time and say, "Goodbye Edward. Never forget me." When he had turned to dust, I stood for a moment in shock, then the tears came. When I couldn't cry anymore, I kneeled on the ground, and began picking up every single particle of his dust. I didn't leave any of him behind. I cried again, tears sliding down my face in rivers remembering what had happened just minutes ago. "Goodbye." My late reply to his last words, escaped my lips. "I love you."


	5. What is a Real Monster?

**Hi guys! I found this in my huge archive of documents not too long ago. It's an Edvy FMA fanfiction that I wrote a while ago and I looked at it and I'm like: 'Hmmmm I might be able to turn this into something longer.' Believe it or not, the inspiration for this was from a picture I saw. Actually a lot of my stories are inspired by pictures I see. So, I've decided to ask you guys if you wanted me to do that too. So tell me! What do you think and if you think I should make it into an actual story. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

These wings, they are heavy and make me weak. I can't do anything with them on me. Why had I wanted them in the first place? I had made myself a chimera, a monstrosity, for my own selfish reasons. Because of these damn things I had to run. People I know, my friends, my brother, if they saw me they'd shun me. Because of this deformity. They'd send me away, and not think twice about it. I can't move, not even to drink. These wings made me weak. The only thing heavier than them are my sins which rest on my shoulders. Behind me is a protector. He's the last person I would've expected to protect me while I was weak. He stayed in the darkness, not letting me see him.

"I'm ugly," He would say, "If you saw me you'd be scared. You wouldn't stay." I laughed at this.

"You know I couldn't move if I wanted to." I chuckled again, "Besides, I have nowhere to go." When he had first found me in this cave, he found me bloody and dying. I tried to fix myself, I tried to cut off the monstrosities. He stopped me, and he healed me. Now he stands over me protectively. People have come though they don't come for me. They don't go far enough into the cave to even notice me. All they come to do is drink and vandalize the old rock. But this last time. The last time people came. It was Roy. My lover, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." Him and the whole team.

"Roy!" I had shouted.I was happy to see him. But I was also scared that he would shun me. He looked at me, disgust clear on his face. My hair was a mess, and my skin pale. My wings spread out to their extent lay on the ground heavily. I was leaning forward on my knees. It hurt the least to have my wings in that position. My clothes were tattered, I must've looked like a mess. His eyes which had always been dark burning embers when he looked at me were now frozen over like ice.

"Don't say my name," He said. The malice in his voice stabbed me hard.

` "Why? We're together. I love you. Don't you love me?" I feared his next words. What would he say?

"I was never in love with a monster." A pain in my chest started, it felt like someone was pulling my heart apart, twisting it so that the strands of muscle would snap. ' _So this is how if feels when your heart is broken'_ I thought. Tears slid down my face. He hated me now, I lost him. I loved him. The distorted voice of the one who protected me sounded with a laugh causing the group to look up.

"He's a monster? That poor creature? You don't know what you're talking about. If you want to see a monster, you should look at me." The voice of my protector sounded through the cave.

"Then humour me and show me a monster." Roy called out the blackness. I heard him moving around. ' _He'd show himself? For strangers? But not to me? Why?'_ The questions raced through my head until I heard his footsteps. They weren't his, they sounded as if they belonged to something big. My protector stepped into the light.

"E-Envy?!" This wasn't what I expected him to look like. He was huge. His skin was a dark murky green and it was covered with the forms of the people that he had killed to sustain his life. One eye had a dozen small irises while the other was like a cat's only it's colour was a neon-like lavender. he looked towards me.

"I told you you'd be scared." He said to me. He looked back towards Roy and his men, "You fools think he is a monster when he is nothing but a boy that can't move. I'm the monster in this world, I'm the one who's strong, I'm the one who's dangerous. I'm the one who kills." Roy's fingers were poised to snap, to send spirals of flame toward me using the magic he's mastered. But he's frozen, "Get out," the thing behind me growled, "Get out before I kill you." Roy stepped away from Envy, turning back. He was leaving. Then without warning, he spun around and snapped his fingers sending flames toward me. The fire hit me hard and I cried out. I already couldn't move and now I was burning. Through my screams I could hear Envy's roars. Then the roaring stopped though my screams still continued. It felt like hours but must've only been seconds because I was still alive. I felt cold engulf me as water sprayed over me dousing the fire. My wings were singed and I was covered in burns. I breathed hard and coughed trying to get the smoke out of my lungs. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. Envy crouched down in front of me. He was how I recognized him now in his black clothing, and green dreadlocks. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I didn't say anything, " I told you, you'd be scared if you saw me."

"I'm not scared," I rasped and he looked up, "I was just surprised."

"But I'm a monster."

"Not to me." I smiled, "Not to me." I thought I had loved Roy. But he turned his back on me. When you love someone, it doesn't matter who they are or what they look like, you just love them. Roy wasn't like that. Envy was though. And he'd been there for me. He may have been a monster. But he was a monster with a heart, a monster who cared enough about me to protect me. He was a monster that I loved.

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you like it. Do you guys want more? Do you guys want to see the beginning and how this happened? I'd love to turn this into an actual story if you guys would like it. See you soon!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**


	6. Game Over

**"Game Over" I think, was a writing about the futility of maybe war, duels or combat. No one ever wins through violence, there is always something to loose by both sides. Enjoy this really REALLY short story.**

The dark haired man smirked, "Game over." He said. The golden boy sitting on top of him smiled almost sadly.

"This is a game neither of us would win anyway." The flowered sword shot toward the man on the ground as the other snapped his fingers sending spirals of flame toward the boy. Blood fueled the fire that he had set and they burned. Holding each other in a tight embrace as the fire surrounded them, and as they turned to nothing but ash and dust and blood.


	7. Because Of You

I pointed a gun at the man in front of me. I smile sadistically. We gave you a deadline." I said. "Please!" The man in front of me begged, "I have a family! Children!" He didn't get it, that wasn't going to stop me, "We gave you a deadline. A deadline to get us that money, and you failed to meet it. It's time for you to suffer your consequences. I shot the gun and the bullet embedded itself into his head. He died immediately. After he was dead I frowned. I felt horrible killing this man but I was doing it for my own sake of staying with someone. A man behind me wrapped his arms around me. "Well done," he said turning my face to the side, and tilting it up so he could kiss me, "You did perfect." He moved us both from a standing position to sitting on the old couch in our apartment, the place where we performed all our crimes. He removed his lips from my own and kissed the base of my my neck instead. I moaned at his touch. "I'm glad you decided to be with me." He said against my skin. "It's the only reason I became a killer." I gasped at his touch, "Because of you." He smiled against my skin. "Do you love me that much?" He asked. "Yes. I do." "I'm glad I have that I much influence over you." "Mmm-hmm, I murmured not paying attention to his words but more to his touch. "Will you stay with me?" He asked. "Yes, I will." "Forever?" "Of course." He smiled gently. "I love you Edward. I live for you." He told me. "So do I Roy. So do I."


	8. I've Moved!

Hello! I know I haven't been here for a while, but I've kind of moved on from . Now I spend more of my time on Wattpad and Ao3. I've continued posting and updating all of the stories from here to those sites and I have new ones on there too. So if you all wanted to see more of the stories I was posting on here or if you wanna see my new stories, there's the usernames to my Wattpad and Ao3 below so you know who I am.

Bai!

~Juria Kurosaki

I now reside on Wattpad

HeartOfFullmetal369

And Ao3

HeartOfFullmetal


End file.
